Moments
by trisgracefray
Summary: A collection of one-shots in Tobias' point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the scene where Four finds Tris being attacked by the chasm. enjoy!**

* * *

I open my apartment door and lay her down on my bed. She looks horrible. A knot rest on the hairline of her forehead and her pale completion draws attention to her face, neck, and body.

I give her one last glace before I head back out. I have to take drew, the one I almost killed, to the infirmary. I wish it was peter. He obviously was the leader of the attack, but I couldn't catch him or go after him because I had to take care of her.

When I reach the chasm, the first thing I sense is blood. My vision is limited because of the lack of lights in dauntless, but I am very familiar with the smell of it. It is almost a metal scent, but mixed with something like bile.

I find drew and pick him up. His eyes flutter open as his red hair shines in the dark like a torch. "Why did you do that?" I growl. My voice is almost a whisper, but I mastered the intimidating low tone my first year here. It was one of the many things I adopted from my initiation instructor, Amar.

Drew doesn't respond, but gives off a low groan.

I shake him fiercely, my eyes like daggers. "Why did you do that?" the volume of my voice raising with each word.

"Trying to scare her." he mumbles, his eyes closing. "Peter took it too far." He coughs and blood gurgles from his mouth onto his shirt.

I bite my lip. It takes every ounce of self-control for me not to drop drew where he is, march into the transfer dorms and beat Peter to a bloody pulp.

I tighten my grip on drew and trudge into the infirmary. The nurse looks at me expectantly, but I just let drew on the ground by feet and walk away.

* * *

When I enter my apartment, she is still asleep. I decide to take a better look at her injuries. Or that's what I'm calling it. But I can't lie to myself and say it's not an excuse to touch her every chance I get.

I lift her shirt, but not past the top of her stomach. A large bruise has already managed to cover the entire right side of her rips. I pinch my lips together press on each one. They don't appear to be broken, just severely beaten.

I pull her shirt back down and make my way into the bathroom. My hands look bad. Bruised, bloody, and swollen.

My father's hands.

I turn on the faucet and start to wash my knuckles. I ignore the pain and sting as the soap enters the cuts. I refuse to look into the mirror. Because if I do, I will see Marcus.

When I'm finished, I turn off the sink, dry my hands, and make my way back to the bed. She's awake. And her gray eyes meet mine, vibrant as ever.

"Your hands." She rasps, voice barely audible.

I rest my knee beside her and slip the ice pack behind her head, "my hands are none of your concern."

Her hands twitches and she lifts it. It hovers in the space near my lips. My stomach tightens. I feel her cold fingers touch the cut on my mouth. "Tris," I say. And it is like an awakening. It is the first time I have truly acknowledged her presence here. It makes it real. "I'm all right"

She lets her hand drop, "why were you there?"

"I was coming back from the control room. I heard a scream." _Your scream._

Her eyes skirt mine, "what did you do to them?"

I inhale, "I deposited Drew at the infirmary. Peter and Al ran. Dew claimed they were just trying to scare you." I think of the bloody cough, "at least that's what he was trying to say."

"He's in bad shape?"

I purse my lips, "he'll live. In what condition, I can't say."

I start to feel guilty about my actions. What I did was a result of pure rage and anger, I can hardly recall the events of the fight. Is this what my father felt? Did he just get so mad that he couldn't think of anything but the reason he was angry? Is that why the next morning he would become a normal father, the monstrous part of him forgotten entirely?

I start to pull away, ashamed. But her grip tightens on my arm, "good." Her voice is tight and sharp, fierce.

I smile to myself. She understands that she needs to be angry. She needs to fight back. I look and see if her face matches her words. They don't. She's crying.

I lean my face over hers and watch the tears spill down her cheeks. I don't feel bad for her, but I do cup my hand on the side of her face and skim my hand idly on her cheekbone.

"I could report this." I say.

"no." she states, "I don't want them to think I'm scared."

I nod and keep rubbing her cheek, "I figured you would say that."

"You think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?" she asks.

_Yes._ "I'll help you."

I grip her shoulder with one hand and hold her head steady with the other. She bites her lip, stifling a groan.

I hand her the ice pack, "you can let yourself be in pain. It's just me here."

She starts to cry again, silently. I don't say anything about the tears spilling down my cheeks. She doesn't either.

"I suggest you rely on your transfer friends to protect you from now on." I say.

"I thought I was," she mumbles. "But Al…" she starts to cry again.

I curse myself silently. _Stupid_. "He wanted you to be the small, quiet girl from Abnegation." I say softly. "He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak. No other reason."

She nods, but I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"The others won't be as jealous if you show some vulnerability. Even if it isn't real." I add.

She raises an eyebrow. "You think I have to_ pretend_ to be vulnerable?"

"Yes, I do." I take the ice pack from her. Our fingers brush as she pulls her hand away. I stand and feel her eyes on the hem of my t-shirt.

I have admitted to myself that I like Tris before. But here, now, the sight of her makes me dizzy. I don't understand, I have denied others the knowledge of my Abnegation life for two years. But she is different. She makes me want to open up about everything and protect her and kiss her and frighten her all at the same time.

I cough nervously, "you're going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers they had no effect on you. But you should let that bruise on your cheek show, and keep your head down."

Her mouth twist and I already no she is going to disagree. "I don't think I can do that." her eyes lift up to mine.

"You have to."

"I don't think you _get_ it." Her cheeks redden and she looks away. "They touched me."

I tense, my hand tightening around the ice pack. "Touched you." I repeat, disgusted.

"Not… in the way you're thinking." She adds awkwardly, "but… almost."

I stay quiet for a long time. I hate peter. I _hate_ him. The only other person I hate on this planet is my father. What kind of sick person tries to rape and kill their competition? It's sick. Sick and evil.

"What is it?" she asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't want to say this, but I feel like it is more important for you to be safe than right for the time being. Understand?"

She nods.

"But please, when you see an opportunity…" I press my hand to her cheek and tilt her head up. Her eyes meet mine. "Ruin them."

She laughs. My stomach writhes at the airy sound. "You're a little scary, Four."

"Do me a favor," I say. This is the most open I have ever been with anyone, ever. "Don't call me that."

"What do I call you then?"

"Nothing," I take my hand from her face. "Yet."

* * *

**if you have a preference on any moment out of the three books, Review!**

**-Riley**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is when they go through Lauren's fear landscape and Tris slaps the shit out of him**

* * *

When I wake, I smile. The events from last night flood my mind and I want to relive it over and over again. But now I know we have to be smart and keep this, whatever this is, a secret. For now.

I shower, and shave my head. I cut it short, too short. Abnegation short.

I dress and make my way to the cafeteria. When I enter, I immediately feel her eyes on me. My stomach writhes and all I want to do is go sit beside her. I control the urge and find my seat beside Zeke and Shauna.

But then she waves.

I swallow and look away. But I manage to catch the look of disappointment on her face. Why didn't I warn her yesterday? What did I think she was going to do? I bite my lip, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Fear landscape today, right?" Zeke asks.

I nod, staring at my toast.

"You're really quiet." He says, nudging my elbow. "Are they going through yours?"

I take a bite of my bread, "no. Lauren's."

My eyes shift to Tris's. She looks angry, but hurt. I look away.

"two years ago," Lauren shouts at the pool initiates in front of us, "I was afraid of spiders, suffocation, walls thatinch slowly inward and trap you between them, getting thrown out of dauntless, uncontrollable bleeding, getting run over by a train, my father's death, public humiliation, and kidnapping by men without faces."

The same bored, blank face runs across every sixteen year old in the room. I stifle a laugh.

But she continues unflinchingly, "Most of you will have anywhere from ten to fifteen fears in your landscape. That is the average number."

"What is the lowest number someone has gotten? A dauntless born asks. Lynn, I think.

I bite my lip and keep my head down, "in recent years, Four."

I feel Tris' eyes on me. I have shown her each of my four fears. But I never told her how rare it is to have such a low number.

"You will not find out your number today." Lauren continues. "The simulation set to my landscape, so you will experience my fears instead of your own." Lauren continues to explain the concept of stage three as I zone out.

I take a look at Tris. Her eyebrow is furrowed and her lip is raw from being chewed. A pang goes through my chest. I want this to be over. I want to be able to be with her without the being kicked out of dauntless. Because that is what would happen. If someone found out about this- whatever this is, we would both be Factionless. I swallow my urge to scream.

Lauren starts to assign a fear to the initiates. Tris gets kidnapping.

Soon enough eight of the nine fears are over and it is her turn. Lauren inserts the needle into her neck and walks Tris into the landscape room. She starts to look around curiously and I know the simulation has begun.

She starts to thrash around helplessly and I pay no mind. It is normal for the person in the landscape to experience slight terror, even though they are not encountering their own fears. But Tris has been though mine, she should have a giant advantage.

But then she screams. And I look up from the floor. It is the same scream that I heard when she was being attacked by the chasm. My blood goes cold.

She screams again and again and again. I hear sobs in between each wail of terror and I bite my lip. I can't do this. I can't let her sit there and go through this. I want to save her from it. But I have to do what a normal instructor would do to punish their student. "Stop."

Lauren cuts the simulation. Tris looks up, trembling. She drops to her knees and presses her hands to her head. She isn't crying anymore, but she looks horrified and embarrassed and like a little kid. I know what I have to do. "What the hell was that Stiff?" I ask. It sounds vicious and cruel, like it should. But I have never hated myself more than in this moment right here.

"I…" she breathes. Her glossy eyes meet mine. "I didn't-"

"Get yourself together! This is pathetic." I snap. I feel bile in my throat.

Something changes in her eyes. They shift to rage. She wipes her cheeks, stands and looks me square in the eye. And then she slaps me. Hard. "Shut up." she marches out of the room without another glance.

I fight the urge to press my hand to my cheek. It stings and brings water to my eyes. God, I deserved that.

I feel everyone's eyes on me. I turn around and walk to the control part of the landscape room. No one has moved or talked or looked anywhere but at me. "Well aren't you going to go punish her?" peter asks.

I spin around and glare at him. "How about you go after her. I mean you didn't finish her off the other night. We all know the only way you are going to be able to beat her by getting rid of her. She is better than you in every way, and that scares you. So go ahead, try kill her. Try and be first in the ranks. But let's get one thing straight, if you ever touch her again, I will kill _you_."

His cheeks flush red, "I just don't think she should be able to get away with hitting authority."

I smile cruelly and take a step toward him, "and I don't think you should be able to get away with stabbing someone in the eye and attempted rape and murder." I lean in close, "so I suggest you shut your mouth before I make you Factionless, asshole."

I hear laughing around me, but I don't say anything about it. I turn on my heel and march out of the room.

* * *

**R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the Ferris wheel scene….**

"Four and I will be your team captains," Eric shouts over the wind. We meet eyes. "Lets divide up the transfers first, shall we?"

I smirk. I've had my team picked out in my head since the day they all jumped into the net. Capture the flag was one of my favorite things during initiation. "You go first."

Eric shrugs, "Edward."

I lean against the train door and nod. I figured he go for Edward. It was either Edward or Peter. Both are at the top of the ranks.

I know who I'm picking- it's her. It's always been her. I scan the crowd of initiates anyway, "I want the stiff."

The car fills with laughter. Her cheeks turn red. "Got something to prove?" Eric smirks, "Or are you just picking the weak ones so that if you lose, you'll have something to blame it on?"

I shrug. Everyone underestimates Tris. But she's quick and she's got serious guts. If anyone looked close enough, they would see it. and I might find myself attracted to her…"Something like that."

She frowns and I roll my eyes. Even Tris underestimates Tris.

"Your turn." I say.

"Peter."

"Christina."

"Molly."

I bite my thumbnail. There's two transfers left, Myra is small and so is "Will."

"Last one left is Myra. So she's with me. Dauntless-born initiates next."

I don't really pay attention picking through the dauntless-borns. I have my team already mapped out in my head. What I want is to see if anyone catches my strategy. I think Tris does, I see her cover her mouth when I pick Zeke's brother.

Eric smirks at me; he thinks he's won already. "Your team can get off second."

"Don't give me any favors," I give him a grin, "You know I don't need them to win." _I beat you during our initiation, and I will do it again._

"No." he scowls, "I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off." He bites on one of the rings in his lips. I feel satisfactory bloom in my stomach when he looks over my group. He figured out my strategy. My team is quick and narrow-built. His team is the opposite. You don't need brute force to win capture the flag, you need to be able to run. "Take your scrawny team and get off first, then."

My group stands and I jump out first, expecting them to follow. I notice Tris landed on her feet. I smile.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I stiffen. "When your team won, where did you put the flag?" Marlene asks flirtatiously.

I roll my eyes in the dark, _honestly… _"Telling you wouldn't really be the spirit of the exercise, Marlene."

"C'mon, Four." She whines. I remember that Tris is behind me and I brush her hand off.

"Navy Pier." I hear Uriah call out. "My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag at the carousel."

"Lets go there, then." Will proposes.

When we reach the carousel, I take the flag out of my pocket. "In ten minutes, the other team will pick their location. I suggest you take this time to formulate a strategy. We may not be Erudite, but mental preparedness is one aspect of your Dauntless training. Arguably, it is the most important aspect."

Will takes the flag from me. I don't object. First of all, this is their game, and I'm basically a chaperone. Also, the main reason I picked Will is his Erudite background. He isn't small and quick like the others, but he's smart and a natural leader.

"Some people should stay here and guard, and others should go out and scout the other team's location." He says.

"Yeah, you think?" Marlene snatches the flag from him. "Who put you in charge, transfer?"

I walk away. They always can about a leader. I'd rather not listen to it. I sit down on the edge of the carousel.

I see a wisp of blonde hair headed toward the Ferris wheel. I follow, knowing it's her.

When she reaches it, she stares. It's huge, no doubt. But what is she planning to do? She starts climbing.

"Tris," I say lowly.

"Yes?" she looks down at me a strand of hair falls into her eyes. She tucks it behind her ear.

"I came to find out what exactly you think you're doing." My voice sounds possessive. She needs to be careful. She just got the shit beat out of her not twenty-four hours ago.

"I'm seeking higher ground," she smiles. "I don't _think_ I' m doing anything."

I grin, she's divergent. She _has_ to be. No Dauntless would think of doing this. No Erudite would be brave enough to climb. "All right. I'm coming."

"I'll be fine."

Is that what she thinks I'm doing? Protecting her? I'm about to face one of my top fears to spend some alone time with her and she thinks it's to protect her? I roll my eyes. "Undoubtedly."

I follow when she starts to climb, stretching my arm out to the first rung.

"So tell me," I breathe. _Jesus Tobias, Twenty feet up and you're already shitting you're pants. _"What do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing.

She looks down at me, "learning about strategy. Teamwork maybe."

I snort, "teamwork." I try to laugh but it comes out strangled and panicked.

"Maybe not." She whispers, her voice is like the wind. "Teamwork doesn't seem like a Dauntless priority."

She clutches the rungs tighter. I take in a breath before responding. "It's supposed to be a priority. It used to be."

I can barely focus. The height is clouding my thoughts and she's so close to me and one wrong move could send me plummeting to my death and she is _so_, so close to me. My fingers tremble but it has nothing to do with the height.

"So tell me…" I wheeze, "What do you think learning strategy has to do with… bravery?"

She takes a moment to respond and then blurts, "It prepares you to act. You learn strategy so you can use it- are you all right, Four?" she questions.

No, I'm not all right. How can she be up so high and it not faze her at all? "Are you _human_, Tris? Being up this high... it doesn't scare you at all?"

She glances over her shoulder and beams. Not at me, at the ground below her. _She's insane._

A gust of wind throws her body to the right side. She inhales sharply and grips her fingers the rungs. I immediately place my hand on her hip and push her back to the left. My hand is in flames. Her bare skin burned my callous palm and I can't breathe. I want to touch her again.

"You okay?" I whisper.

"Yes." her voice is tight.

She climbs higher. So do I. We reach the platform and she sits down on the edge and _dangles her legs over the side_. Is she _insane_?

I sit with my back against the metal support. My breath is heavy.

"You're afraid of heights." She looks back at me. "How do you survive the Dauntless compound?"

"I ignore my fear. When I make decisions, I pretend it doesn't exist." That's partially true. Usually I'm locked in my room so I don't have to worry about it.

Our eyes meet in the dark and she stares. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing." She looks away sheepishly. I grin. _She's so beautiful. _

"We're not high enough." She says finally, looking up to the carts above us. "I'm going to climb." She grabs one of the bars and pulls her weight.

"For God's sake, Stiff." I shake my head.

"You don't have to follow me." She says, looking down. Our eyes meet.

"Yes I do." I grab the bar.

I think she finally realizes what she's doing. When she looks down she gasps. We could die tonight.

The higher I go, the more my muscles tremble. My chest feels like it is going to cave in any second. I pull myself up higher. Tris reaches a place to wedge her foot and I pull myself up beside her. "See that?" she says, pointing to a pulsing light on the ground.

I look over her shoulder with my chin next to her head. The hairs on the back over my neck stand tall, I can't function with her this close. But she just spotted Eric's team, I grin. "Yeah. It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. Figures. It's surrounded by open space, but the trees provide some camouflage. Obviously not enough."

She looks over her shoulder at me. "Okay."

Her nose is so close to mine. So are her lips. And the rest of her body…

"Um," she whispers. Her breath tickles my cheek. "Start climbing down. I'll follow you."

I start climbing when I hear a loud creak above me. "Four!"

Tris is dangling from her hands of the railing. _Shit!_

"Hold on!" I yell up to her. I start climbing down. If I can get this thing moving, she can jump off when the time is right. I flip a lever up and a wheezing sound comes from the rusted metal. _It's working,_ I grin. _It's working._

A strangled laugh spills from her mouth as she lets go of the bar. She collapses on the ground. I make my way to her.

Her hands are pressed against her eyes and I pry them from her. I take one of her hands and put it between my own. My heart rate quickens at our touch. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

I laugh. She does too. Hers is a light sound, like wind spilling from her lips. I bite my lip and help her sit up.

We are so close; I could close the space between us in an instant. I feel her breath on my skin and her hand is enclosed in between mine. She makes my nerves stand on end.

I stand before I can do anything stupid. She does too. "You could have told me that the wheel still worked," she says, grinning at me. "We wouldn't have had to climb in the first place."

I shrug, "I would have, if I had known. Couldn't just let you hang there." _Because then you'd fall and die, and I wouldn't know what to do with myself._ "Come on, time to catch their flag." I take her arm and lead her back to the carousal with the other initiates.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is after the stage two rankings go up and Uriah shoots the muffin off of Marlene's head **

* * *

"Hey, Four!" someone shouts. I turn around. Zeke and Shauna are walking down the hallway towards me. "Wait up!"

I stop walking, allowing them to catch up. "What are you guys doing up so early on a Saturday?" I ask. Zeke is known for sleeping until noon unless he has something to do. Maybe it's Shauna's influence. I know they just moved in together.

She smiles. "We heard the rankings for stage two are up. I can't help but want to know how my little sister is doing. I still can't believe she shaved her head."

She's talking about Lynn, of course. I have never actually had a conversation with her, but she isn't hard to miss. Shauna told me that Lynn cut all of her hair off after her first fight. Something about 'sexist societies'. I might be one of them, but I will never fully understand the customs here. The Dauntless are strange people.

"Uriah says she's a complete badass." Zeke says. His brother, Uriah, is ranked number three, after Tris and Lynn. I smile, finding myself proud of the stiff. It isn't very often a transfer initiate is ranked first, let alone an abnegation one.

I come out of my thoughts when I hear a bang coming from the initiate training room. "What was that?" Shauna asks.

The three of us walk in. I bite my lip to stifle a laugh. Marlene stands in front of a target with a muffin on her head, Uriah is about to shoot it off with a pellet gun, and Tris and Lynn stand off to the side with a wide smile on their faces.

"I thought I heard something in here." I say, looking at all of them.

Zeke rolls his eyes. "Turns out it's just my idiot brother. You're not supposed to be in here after hours. Careful, or Four will tell Eric, and then you'll be good as scalped."

Uriah wrinkles his nose at his brother and sets the pellet gun down. Marlene walks towards Tris and Lynn, taking bites of the muffin. "You wouldn't tell Eric." Lynn says, eyeing me. I step away from the door to let them all file out.

"No, I wouldn't." I say. I look at Tris. The same aching feeling goes through my chest. I wish I didn't feel this way about her. Things would be so much easier if I could stand to date one of the dauntless girls. Or not date at all. Just not Tris. I'm going to have to contain whatever it is I feel for her, at least until initiation is over. That's why I don't understand why I press my hand to her back to usher her out. Or when they all start walking away and I call after her. "Wait a second."

She spins, blond hair falling on her shoulders.

"You belong here, you know that?" I say. She takes a step toward me. "You belong with us. It will be over soon, so just hold on, okay?" I look away from her, scratching the back of my neck. I'm such a moron. What kind of person says something like that?

I can feel her eyes on me. She takes my hand in hers. I can't breathe. I stare down at her so disoriented I'm sure that she will fade away like this is a dream. But she doesn't, and her gray eyes continue to burn into mine. When she finally does pull away and runs to catch up to her friends, I stand there, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**I know this is super short but i love this part sososo much in the book **

**PLEASE RECOMMEND MOMENTS THAT YOU WANT **

**-riley**


End file.
